Yamino Kageto
Yamino Kageto (闇野カゲト, dub name :Shadow Cimmerian), whom his friends call him Shadow (シャドウ) is a student who transferred to Raimon in order to join its soccer club after his own school was destroyed by Aliea Gakuen. He's a forward for Raimon and also for the Dark Emperors. He also was chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan but he didn't pass. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"A soldier born out of darkness. His power is overwhelming."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A soldier born out of darkness, his skills are overwhelming."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form) *''"A soldier born out of darkness. The darkness has grown deeper..."'' Appearance He has a spiky grey hair, and pure black eyes. He has a gloomy or serious expression all the time. Personality He is mostly quiet and calm, and rarely talks unless he has to. At first he joined Raimon because he loves strong players but he really loves soccer deep inside. Plot Season 2 Shadow transferred to Raimon during the invasion of the Aliea Academy. But Because the members of Raimon Eleven already left in the Inazuma Caravan, Shadow was left behind. Because of this, he went training with Sugimori Takeshi to perfect his hissatsu technique, Dark Tornado. Later, Endou Mamoru and the others returned to Inazuma Town and met Shadow. He stayed behind when the others left again as his shoot wasn't quite ready. After the destruction of Aliea Academy, Endou and the others returned back to Raimon to find that the other members, including Shadow, Nishigaki and Sugimori, turned to the Aliea Metiorite. They came back after seeing Endou's God Hand. Season 3 Three months later, Shadow was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Japan B but failed the match. In Episode 68, he is shown that he could sense dark aura from people like Midorikawa Ryuuji. After Inazuma Japan won the FFI and return to Raimon, they moved to graduation, and Shadow also graduated. It was also shown that he along with kurimatsu and Shourinji was part of the raimon gymnastic club. In the last episode, Shadow plays along with Raimon in their graduation match. he has evolved Dark Tornado to True, ''but was blocked by Endou, who used Shin Ijigen The Hand. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Shadow, you need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Endou Mamoru (Young) *'Player': Handa Shinichi After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven '''At Lvl. 99' *Kick: 82 *Body: 75 *Control: 69 *Guard: 80 *Speed: 73 *Stamina: 80 *Guts: 88 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 154 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 81 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 85 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone' *'DF Kagenui' *'DF Doppelganger' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Wolf Legend' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Kagenui' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors Form) *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone' *'DF Kagenui' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Dark Phoenix' *'SH Card Buster' *'DF Demon Cut' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Dark Emperors Form) *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'DF Kagenui' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'GK Kage Tsukami' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Death Drop' *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'SK Wide Range' Wii *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Demon Cut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone *'KH Ma Senshi Pendragon' (Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Dummy Emperors' *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'The Card' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Extra Stars' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Aqua Hermit' Trivia *'Yami' means darkness, a pun to his personality and his move Dark Tornado, and 'Kage' means Shadow which was probably due to his nickname. So Yamino Kageto could mean "The dark of Shadow" it can also means "Dark field of Shadow". Navigation Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:Raimon B Category:Scout characters Category:Keshin User